


ACQUIESCENCE

by Leilani5



Series: Everything that is Us. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha Zachariah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beta Ellen, Decisions, Determined Sam, Divided Dean, Domineering Naomi, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family Feuds, Fights, Fist Fights, Hopeless Zachariah, M/M, Maternal Ellen, Omega Alfie, Omega Anna, Omega Dean, Pressured Castiel, Protective Michael, Remorse Alfie, Separations, Separations Anxiety, Stronger Anna, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wonderful Crowley, omega naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Castiel was torn between accepting his mother's offer to get full custody of his daughter Claire and letting the child go live in a place that will benefit her health with Alpha Sam and her mother. </p><p>His inheritance promised by his mother will certainly help him move himself and Dean out of Alpha Michael's pad sooner. The living arrangement proved to be uncomfortable for Castiel but not for Dean who's friendship with his ex became much stronger, especially with Naomi in the picture. Dean disapproved of his Alpha seeking his mother's help for the woman never take a liking to him and meddling with Anna's right as a mother to her child. </p><p>Are these just causes for the true mates to finally break their bond or are there more challenges in their relationship that made them acquiesced  and succumbed to circumstances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last part of this series and a continuation from DILEMMA.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!!
> 
> Mahalo!!  
> xoxoxo

"Let's talk about this somewhere else, Mother. People are watching us," the Alpha then pulled Naomi's elbow and led her into his car before driving out into the main street.

"Castiel, you must.." Naomi began, and Castiel interrupted her instantly, "Not now, Mother! We'll talk in Father's office."

She just nodded curtly and looked straight at the road ahead. Sometimes she wished that her husband was more demanding like their son. Castiel was more like her, determined and hardworking, minus the ruthlessness of course. 

But her character was what makes her husband's company successful. Zachariah was just a freaking puppet. She was the driving force behind their empire. Without her the old Alpha would probably be homeless.

They arrived at the office soon enough and marched into the Patriarch's office. They saw the Alpha chatting away, or more like flirting away with his young assistant. "Leave," ordered Naomi, her eyes fixed on her husband. 

The petite Omega winked and gave a suggestive smile at Castiel on her way out. He just rolled his eyes and thought about his father who's gonna get a damning lecture from his mother after he left.

He then took a seat opposite his father who quickly settled himself next to him while his mother sat before them.  
When Naomi's there, she's the boss.  
"Husband," she said folding her arms across her chest.  
"Yes, dear," Zachariah replied meekly. Castiel refrained from rolling his eyes again at his father's weakness. 

"Alpha Sam is going to marry Anna and take our only granddaughter away from us." Naomi began, and Castiel pushed his chair away and about to leave.

Naomi raised immediately and called out to her son, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Castiel stopped and turned to face her. "I don't want to be here if you both insisted on excluding my pregnant Omega in your lives." he then turned back around and continued making his way to the door.

"Wait!! I want to know about Dean!" Naomi called out urgently, and the young Alpha pushed the door close before turning back to his mother again.

He just raised his eyebrows at her without saying anything, both arms across his chest just like his mother earlier. 

"When is my other grandchild due, Castiel?" she asked hurriedly. She can't lose Castiel's support right now. He's her only hope to get Claire back.

"Grandchildren," Castiel corrected.

Zachariah's face lit up when he heard the word. Naomi was stunned.

"Twins." the younger Alpha reiterated and his father was over the moon. 

"OH HAHAHAHAHA!! That's wonderful son!! Congratulations!!" the old man boomed as he rushed towards his son and gave him a big hug while patting his back hard. Castiel's heart softened at his father's genuine happiness and then he looked at his mother.

She too walked towards him, albeit slowly and also gave him a warm hug and whispered congratulations in his ear. Castiel didn't know what to make out of that. Was his mother happy? Sad? Shocked? Well, that of course, though she seemed accepting.

She pulled away and then went back to the desk. "Okay, so now I have three grandchildren, and I'm not going to let any outsiders have them!"

"Castiel, I will get you the best attorney in town and my dear husband, please call the bank and arranged for their officer to assist you with the vault next week. I promised our son his inheritance," Naomi gave him a forced smile and then to Castiel, her smiles turned sweeter.

"Your mother never breaks her promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel hesitated before saying, "Thank you mother, but let me speak to Anna first about this. I'm sure we can solve this problem rationally. Anna is the mother of our child, and the last thing I want is to throw them into custody battles. Anna had suffered enough when I left her, and now she's happy with Sam, who's ready to take over my duties. I will talk to him see if he would change his mind about moving to California."

Naomi looked at him in astonishment. "Do you know what you're saying, Castiel?! Sam is a lawyer! A hard ass one at that! I argued with him every time we met and let me tell you, that man was more stubborn than I was ten times fold! You're Claire's father, you shouldn't let this matter slide, or you will lose her, Castiel!"

"You think I didn't want to fight for my daughter? My firstborn that I loved with all my being? Guess you didn't know me at all, mother. I'm leaving now. It's not just them I need to talk to about this. I have to let my Omega know what's going on." the Alpha professed.

"And why must he know anything about this? Care to explain to your clueless mother, Alpha?" sneered Naomi with a smirk.

Castiel had enough. He smiled as he moved closer to his mother and said, "It's really none of your business." 

And he left the office for good, this time, ignoring his mother's voice calling out for him. Naomi huffed in exasperation. She can't seem to hold a conversation with her son without him storming off every time.

"Perhaps you're too harsh on our son's Omega, dear" Zachariah muttered carefully to his wife.

"You're right, Husband. It seemed that I attacked the wrong Omega. Now, what were you doing with that female bitch when we came in just now?" she retorted angrily.

The old Alpha smacked his face hard with his hand, berated himself for opening his mouth.

Castiel closed the front door and saw his Omega and Michael sitting next to each other, laughing loudly at the movie BirdCage on TV. They didn't hear nor see him entered the apartment. The Alpha went straight to the bedroom that he rented from Michael feeling so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael turned off the tv and turned to Dean. "Oh my! That movie never gets old, right Dean?!"

Dean nodded, still laughing about the movie. He looked at the clock on the cable and said worriedly,"I wonder where's Castiel? It's getting late."  
"Call him," Michael suggested and walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

Dean called, and he answered, "Alpha? Where are you, baby?"  
"Close to you sweetheart,"he replied, smiling though his Omega couldn't see. 

"Huh? Where? In the lobby?" Dean asked again.  
"...closer, my love," Castiel whispered, and Dean laughed softly as he walked around the apartment before entering their bedroom.

He still held the phone in his ear when he saw his Alpha lying in bed still in his work clothes.  
Dean smiled softly and ended the call. He moved towards Castiel and kissed his lips. "Why didn't you let me know you're home?"

Castiel shrugged and pulled his Omega down on his body. "...mmm..I miss you so much,"  
"I miss you so much too. Are you not gonna answer my question, babe?" Dean asked, and the Alpha just shook his head, smiling.

The Omega let it go and kissed his Alpha. "Can we go out for dessert tonight?"  
Castiel traced Dean's lower lip with his thumb and asked, "All three of us?"

Dean smiled knowingly and said, "Nope. All four of us. Your babies craved ice cream." The Alpha laughed softly and asked again, "Michael?"  
"No, just us, baby. I already told Michael, and he's making our dinner right now," Dean said smiling widely.

"He truly cared about you, sweetheart. I should be grateful to him huh?" Castiel confessed.  
Dean looked at him and teased, "Is this what's this all about? You hiding in the darkness from us?" 

Castiel smiled and said, "I saw you both laughing watching tv and you guys didn't hear me come in so I decided to rest, rest my mind."  
"Rest your mind from what?" Dean asked, puzzled.  
"From everything. I want to take you on a short vacation, Dean before our babies got bigger." he confessed as he rubbed Dean's side.

"Where? And what about money Alpha? We can't spend unnecessarily remember?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't respond to his question. He wanted to tell Dean about what his mother offered but figured it's the wrong time to tell when they're having a sweet tender moment.

So he just shrugged and said, "I'll figure it out soon, sweetheart." Castiel then kissed his Omega and led them to the kitchen. 

Michael smiled when he saw them. "Thank you, Michael," Castiel said sincerely and Michael only nodded with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was amazed when his Omega finished the huge bowl of ice cream in record time.

"What?" Dean asked as he licked the metal spoon dry.  
"Nothing, you're just so fucking adorable, sweetheart." praised the Alpha, smiling.

"Yeah, right! You thought I'm a pig no?" Dean teased as he swiped the bowl with his finger.

"A very adorable pig, yes." he countered, and Dean threw the spoon at his Alpha, who laughed and ducked in time. Castiel picked the spoon from the floor and placed it on the table.

"Do our babies want another bowl?" he asked playfully, and Dean mouthed "Nope."

"I can't believe that it was just four months ago when you can't eat a thing. I'm just so glad you got your appetite back. You scare me to death with your vomiting, sweetheart." the Alpha lamented.

"Uhh...don't remind me of that, Alpha." Thanks!" " I don't want to go through that ever again," Dean confessed as he thanked the server for clearing the empty bowl.

"Does that mean that you don't want to get pregnant again, Dean?" the Alpha frowned.

"Somethin like that..." Dean replied quietly and continued, "I'm sorry, Alpha, but I'm afraid to go through that again. I hope you'll understand." 

Castiel leaned forward and took both of Dean's hands in his. He kissed the knuckles and whispered, "Maybe it won't be so bad the next time?" 

Dean looked at his Alpha's hopeful face and thought how much he loved the man that he can't find it in his heart to deny him anything.  
"Maybe.." he replied softly.

Castiel kissed his hands longer and said, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Alpha. Shall we go back now? Your babies are getting sleepy." Dean said, smiling softly at the Alpha.

"Come, my loves." he replied and laid some tips on the table.

When they got back to the apartment, Dean went straight to the bathroom, and Castiel told him that he will join him in bed later. 

The Alpha saw Michael in his study, looking at some photographs.

"Michael? Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you about something."


	5. Chapter 5

Michael motioned for Castiel to sit in the chair across from him. He then got up and put away his work on the shelves behind the desk. Castiel saw a framed old photograph of his Omega and the Alpha smiling on a sailboat. Jealousy coursed through his veins that he quickly took a deep breath, tamping down his emotions.

Michael walked back to his desk and sat opposite him. "You okay, Cas?"  
"Yeah," he replied unsurely. 

"You said you wanna talk?" Michael reminded him gently.  
"Yeah, listen, Michael. We might move out soon so can you please charge me accordingly till the day we leave?" Castiel asked.

"You found a place? That's great, Cas." Michael said kindly.  
"Actually no, not yet. But I'm just giving you the heads up, Mike if you don't mind," he replied.

"Of course not. I appreciate that. Dean didn't mention anything to me, though." the Alpha wondered.  
"I've not told him anything yet, Mike," Castiel confessed.

"Oh, how come? If you don't mind my asking?" Michael asked carefully He's getting curious about this conversation with the Alpha.  
"It's alright. I uh....it's my mother. She's asking me to do something very important and that she's gonna help me financially." answered Castiel vaguely.

"Oh..." Michael doesn't know what else to say. As far as he knew, Dean hated Naomi and that Castiel and his parents were estranged. So if this were supposed to be a secret Castiel want him to keep from Dean, Michael wouldn't agree. He never kept anything from the Omega.

"I hope you don't say anything to Dean. I will tell him myself in a couple of days or so." Castiel said and was about to leave when Michael said, "I never kept any secrets from Dean, Castiel and I'm not gonna start now. Please don't lay this burden on me, he might not appreciate it if he finds out that I knew."

Castiel turned to him and said, "Let's forget about this conversation then. Good night."

Michael watched him go and fell deep in thoughts. What's going on? What was Castiel so secretive about? Was Naomi really helping him or was he lying to Michael because he didn't want to live in his apartment? Castiel hasn't really warmed up to him since he moved in with Dean. He kept to himself when the three of them were in the same room. Dean had apologized for his Alpha's behavior a few times and Michael thought nothing of it. He understood how Castiel felt about him because the feeling was mutual. Only Michael hid them better. Michael tried to be friends but it's impossible when he gained no trust from the Alpha. He suddenly lost interest to work so he turned off the table lamp and went to his room.

"What you're up to?" Dean asked his Alpha.  
"I had a small talk with Michael." Castiel said.  
"Oh what about?" Dean replied excitedly. He's happy that his Alpha finally opened up to Michael.  
"Nothing much, just work stuff." he lied and felt bad about it right after.  
"Well, that's a start, Alpha. I told you Michael's a good friend. Come, we need cuddles from Papa." Dean lifted the blanket and beckoned his Alpha to join him.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire screamed when she saw her Papa in front of the steps. She dashed out of her mother's car and ran towards the Alpha, who caught her and threw her in the air before giving her a big hug. The child's hysterical laughter made her parents laughed too.

"Hi, Cas. How come you didn't tell us you're coming? We would've not gone for ice cream after school." Anna laughed as she opened the front door with the keys. The Alpha had given her his set when Sam decided to move in with her.

"I wanna surprise this imp! That's why!" he tickled Claire in his arms mercilessly, and she screamed some more. Anna laughed as she led them all in and went on to prepare tea in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile. The Alpha nodded and sat on the couch with Claire in his lap.  
"How are you doing in school, sweetheart?" Castiel asked looking at his daughter's beaming face. 

"I did well, Papa. Mrs. Bradbury said so. She's super nice!" the child exclaimed gratefully. Her smile got wider by the minute.  
"Are you staying over tonight?" she asked her Papa.

The Alpha bit his lower lip and whispered, "No, sweetheart, I'm sorry."  
His daughter was crestfallen and pouted her lips. "Why not?" she asked sadly, on the verge of tears. Castiel held her body closer in his and said, "Because Papa Sam is here, darling. There's not enough room for the two of us." 

The child looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes and whimpered, "You could share? I missed you Papa." she held her father tight, and cried on his chest. Castiel can't hold back his tears, and he kissed the top of her head longer, trying to control his emotions. 

Anna came in with the cups of tea and set them on the coffee table. She sat and watched the both of them silently. Her own tears threatened to fall, and she quickly brushed them away, "Cas, have some tea." she offered before getting up and walked over to get their daughter.

"Claire, come sweetie. Let's change your clothes, now, and take a nap," she crooned, and the child shook her head. "I want to be here with Papa." Castiel pulled away slightly and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you, sweetheart, please don't cry. Papa will help you and tuck you in bed, alright?" Claire nodded her head readily, and Castiel brushed her tears away. He looked at his ex-wife, and Anna gave him a warm smile.

She sat and waited for the Alpha patiently. Half an hour later he came down and joined her in the living room. "Is she asleep?" she asked as the Alpha sat next to her.  
"Yeah, I read her favorite story." he confided with a smile.

"Anna. I have to tell you something, and I hope that we could discuss this between us first before including your Alpha Sam." he began  
"Sure, Cas. This is about Claire, right?" she asked looking at the Alpha.

"Yeah. Naomi wanted me to fight for Claire because she thought that the both of you would go ahead and moved to California taking our daughter away. She wanted me to go all the way, Anna, if you know what I mean?" Castiel said carefully.

Anna nodded and took a sip of her tea. She laid the cup back carefully and said gently "Cas. Forget your mother. Tell me your thoughts."

"I can't have Claire live so far away from me. It will drive me crazy, I loved our daughter so much, Anna and she needed me. Can you convince Sam to have his practice here instead? This is New York, and there are lots of opportunities for a hotshot lawyer like him to excel. I don't want us to go through any legal proceedings, An. It will tear all of us apart!" Castiel expressed earnestly.

"I know, Cas. I didn't want this for both you and Claire, either. But Sam seemed to have his mind set on leaving. Believe it or not? It's mainly because of your meddling mother. Let me talk to Sam about this first, alright?" she promised and gripped Cas' hand tight.

"Thank you, Anna, I truly appreciate your help." Castiel put his other hand above theirs and kissed her cheek before letting go.

"How's Dean by the way?" she asked, smiling.  
"He's getting better and ate a lot lately. Craved too much sweet stuff lately and rebuked me when I tried to stop him. We're having twins, Anna." the Alpha expressed fondly.

Anna's face lit up, and she gave the Alpha a big hug. "Oh my God, Castiel!! He sure is your true mate! Wow!!! Hahaha!! That's the best news I heard lately! Wait till I tell Claire about it! She's been asking me when she's going to have her little sibling. Now she's gonna have two! My baby's gonna flipped!" Anna laughed and clapped her hands happily.

Castiel can't help but laugh along at her joyous expression. "So do you know their genders or will it still be a secret?" 

"Still a secret." he said readily with a smile.

"You're both such romantic saps!" Anna laughed some more. "Would you wanna wait for Sam and have dinner with us?"

"Thanks but no, Anna. I need to be home for Dean. My Omega wanted me to try his new recipe. I just hope there're no gummies in it!" Castiel joked, and they laughed.

"Ahh...it's so good to talk to you, Cas." she confided softly.

"Yeah, me too, Anna, it's been awhile. You take care now, alright? And thank you again." Castiel gave her a hug and kissed both her cheeks.

"You too, Cas. Kisses for Dean and your babies," she smiled and led the Alpha out the door. 

That night at dinner, the Alphas praised Dean's new recipe. It was a fusion dish, Vietnamese and French and they were amazed that he executed it so well that they asked for second helpings. Castiel was very proud of his Omega that he kissed him fully on the mouth before Michael. The Alpha pretended to look away, making himself busy pouring the wine for himself. Dean was caught by surprise and blushed furiously after they pulled away. 

He glanced at Michael who still pretended to look away and announced nervously, "Well!!! It's time for the grand finale! The creme de la creme...my special dessert, the Lilikoi Creme brulee!!"

The Alphas clapped and cheered at the Omega and the latter rushed to the kitchen. Once there, Dean leaned on the fridge and took a deep breath. That was some kiss his Alpha gave him, it's like he's marking his territory. Dean shook his head and smiled. How else could he ever do to convince his Alpha that he's the only one he wanted and needed, he wondered. Dean turned around and opened the fridge and took out the chilled ramekins. Now, this will cool off the heat he felt inside because of his Alpha. He smiled as he torched the surface of the dessert.

Michael and Castiel looked at each other without words. Not necessary for they know what's going on earlier. Michael smiled and nodded, "That was freaking delicious. You're so lucky, Castiel." he said.

"I sure am, Michael. Maybe you could find an Omega that just as talented as Dean." Castiel suggested, smiling back at the Alpha.

"I sure hope so, Castiel, but Dean is very rare as we both know it." Michael countered readily with a meaningful smile.

Dean came into the dining room with the desserts at the moment Castiel was ready to respond to Michael, but he held his tongue.

"What are you guys talking about? What's rare? Not my food, I hope?" Dean asked, worriedly. He set the ramekins in front of the Alphas and sat. "Well?" he asked again when there's no reply from them.

Castiel cleared his throat and said, "We're praising your food, baby and I told Mike here that he should find a talented Omega just like you."

"That's what I told him!!" Dean and the Alphas laughed. "So I'm the rare case you're talking about, huh?" 

Michael said yes, and Dean replied, "It's true." and they all laughed some more.

"How's work, Alpha?" Dean asked Castiel.  
"It's good sweetheart. I don't have any bookings in the afternoon so I took the rest of the day off to see Claire," he confessed.

"Oh! I missed her, Cas! Why didn't you tell me? I would've met you guys there!" Dean exclaimed.  
"It's impromptu, sweetheart. By the way, I've something to tell you. But later, in bed." he said.  
"Sure, Alpha. How do you like my fusion creme brulee guys??" Dean asked.

"It's awesome, Dean!!" Michael moaned deliciously, and Dean laughed out loud at his actions. Castiel just smiled at him across the table. He has to get used to the ways the two interacted with each other.  
"It's damn delicious, sweetheart." he pulled Dean and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you, Alpha and thank you Alpha," he said to the both of them who chuckled softly.

"How's work, Mikey?" he asked the Alpha while swallowing a big spoon of the sweet dessert in his mouth.

"Guess what?! I got a new contract with Guess!" Michael announced proudly.  
"GET OUTTA HERE!!" Dean said, and Michael pretended to leave the table and sat back down. They both laughed, and Castiel just smiled again.  
"Congratulations! Wow! I'm so proud of you, Mikey! Too bad I'm huge, or I would've come see you in sessions!" Dean professed happily.

"Thanks, Dean. Who cares what you looked like, just come over!" he invited excitedly.

Castiel got up and cleared their empty ramekins, "Congratulations, Michael." and to Dean, he said, "I'm gonna take a shower and try to sleep early tonight."

Dean looked up at him and said, "I thought we're gonna talk about something?"

"It's not important, Dean. I will tell you tomorrow, okay?" he said and kissed Dean's head. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner sweetheart,"

Castiel walked towards the kitchen and Michael called out, "Leave the dishes, Cas. I will wash them later!" 

"Sure!" Cas shouted back his reply from the kitchen. Dean turned to look at Michael worriedly, and the Alpha mouthed, "Not now," 

Dean nodded and the Alpha whispered, "We'll talk tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean waited for his Alpha to settle next to him in bed and circled his arm around his waist.

"Hey," Dean whispered softly in his ear.  
Castiel looked at him and smiled, "Hey, yourself, sweetheart."  
Dean cupped the side of his face and caressed the light stubble with his thumb, "You okay, baby?"

Castiel hesitated a bit then shook his head slowly. "No, Dean," he whispered sadly. Dean leaned forward and kissed his Alpha's lips.

"Tell me, lay your burden on me. I can't bear to see you like this, my love." Dean implored his Alpha as he continued to caress his lover's face. Castiel teared up at his Omega's words and smiled softly before leaning forward to kiss him back.

"I don't know where to start, baby. There're too many things going on in my head and in my heart at once." he looked at Dean forlornly in the semi-darkness.

"Tell me what's bothering you the most and we start from there, alright?" Dean encouraged, and the Alpha nodded in agreement.

"I can't live here, seeing you and him together, Dean. I know nothing is going between the both of you, but I can't help my jealous feelings, sweetheart. I loved you too much." Castiel confessed heartily."And I felt so small next to him with his continuous success. You must've wished you're with him instead of me. I wanted so much to give you, our old lives back, sweetheart."

Dean looked at him and said, "Is that how you value me, Alpha? Don't you know me by now that those things aren't important to me? Only, you Castiel. You're everything to me. Not Michael, not your glamorous job, not the penthouse and not the luxuries that come with it." He pulled Castiel's face closer and whispered, "Only you, my love. Only you. And our babies, understood?" Castiel nodded in tears.

"I loved you so much, Dean." he confessed, and Dean smiled, "My Alpha, my heart." Their lips met, and they let out all the pent-up emotions through their reverent kisses. 

When they finally pulled away slowly, Dean said, "We'll find a new place, baby. You're worked for months now, and I still have some money left, I'm sure we can find a better place than the one in my old neighborhood."

"Are you're sure? You're comfortable here, my love. I'll behave myself, I promise." the Alpha swore as he cupped Dean's face. 

"No, Alpha. I don't want you to behave yourself, I want you to be yourself, sweetheart. We're moving, I don't care if we lived in another box, baby, as long as we're both happy."

The Alpha's passionate kiss made Dean forgot to ask his other problems.

At the townhouse, Anna told Sam about Castiel's visit and conveyed the Alpha's requests to him. Sam looked at Anna and shook his head.  
"I understood his dilemma, Anne, but there are too many cons than pros living here, and you know it. I can't stand that witch Naomi, and I'm sure you can't either. I thought we already discussed the benefits of Claire's health in California, my love?"

"But Castiel and Claire are going to miss each other badly, Alpha. I couldn't bear to hurt my child!" Anna expressed sadly.

"Anne, I'm not ruthless. Castiel could always come and visit Claire, it's only 6 hours away. He's gonna be super busy with his twins soon, anyway, Anne. He won't have much time left for anything else, trust me." 

Anne looked at his fiance and thought. Sam's a good provider, but he's a little insensitive, unlike her ex-husband Castiel, who wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Anne wondered if she had made the wrong decision by being with Sam. But the Alpha's right. Naomi will breathe down their neck for the rest of their lives and Claire?. She needed a healthier, happier life. Her daughter will understand why this has to happened one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellen visited the apartment that weekend. Dean had called her to come over as he missed his aunt and she too wanted to see how he progressed with the twins. Castiel was still in the shower and told them to start lunch without him.

Ellen and Michael praised the Omega for the delicious casserole. Dean thanked them and turned to serve Michael more helpings. The Alpha smiled warmly at him, and Ellen can't help wondering if Castiel ever had a problem living there. 

She knows how possessive Dean's Alpha gets and the ease these two ex-lovers displayed must have grated on his nerves. She didn't have to ask Michael to know that he still have feelings for her nephew. 

They were a perfect pair except for those constant distractions from outsiders that forced Dean to break off their relationship once. Michael was heartbroken and started drinking that he almost got into a horrible accident. If it wasn't for his excellent driving skill, Michael could've died that night. 

And that's why when Dean met his true mate, Castiel, he remained friends with Michael. 

Castiel joined them finally and dropped the news, "Dean and I are going to look at our new place on Monday."

"Where??!" Ellen and Michael asked in unison.  
"Crowley recommended us this other apartment that he's managing. It's in a much better area than the one before, he promised, and I trusted him." Dean said as Michael stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Dean," Michael said, and Castiel interjected, "We're only taking a look at that place first, Mike."  
"Yeah, but I still think it's a bad idea. Why can't you two just stay here until you've had enough to find a better place around here," Michael insisted grimly.

"Don't tell us what to do, Michael!" Castiel snapped.  
"Cas..." Dean warned gently, as Ellen straightened in her seat. Here, we go, she thought. The thing that she feared is happening now before her eyes.

Michael shook his head and said, "I'm not telling you what to do, Castiel! I'm merely suggesting the best option here for Dean!"  
"Are you implying that I don't know what's best for my Omega?!" Castiel retorted angrily.

"CAS!!" Dean warned his Alpha again.  
"What Dean??!! Are you trying to take his side?!!" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"You're not taking Dean there!! I won't allow it!!" Michael yelled, and Castiel stood up abruptly that his chair scraped loudly against the floor. He leaned forward to face Michael and growled, "Are you his Alpha, Michael?!! HUH?!!"

Michael stood up and stared down at his opponent hard.  
"Alphas!!Please, sit down, don't fight, please." Dean implored, and Ellen joined with fear in her voice, "Yes, Cas, Michael. Be rational, please, sit down."

"There's nothing to discuss. We're going to meet Crowley this Monday." Castiel remarked grimly without taking his red eyes of Michael.  
"Why can't you just accept my sincere offer, Castiel and stopped seeing me as a threat?!" Michael growled.

"Fuck you. I'm Dean's Alpha. You're not a threat. You're just a hindrance. Come on, Dean. We leave now." Castiel held Dean's hand. Dean tried to pull away and grunted,"No! Let me go, Alpha!!"

"Why?!! You want to stay with him then?!! Is that it?? Huh, Dean?!! What happened to all the things you said to me last night, huh??!! Did they mean anything, Dean?!!!" Castiel demanded in anger.  
"YES!!!!" Dean yelled as angry tears welled his eyes.

"Then, come, my love. Let's leave this place now. I can't stand to be in the same room with him." Castiel urged with gritted teeth.

"Go!! Take Dean to where it's not safe! Obviously, you forgot about the attack that almost killed your Omega and your babies!" Michael retaliated and immediately, a swift blow landed between his eyes. The twin screams from both Dean and Ellen rang throughout the apartment as both Alphas began hitting each other. 

Ellen grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him into the bedroom and locked the door. She called the police right away.


	9. Chapter 9

Edited****

The police left the apartment after the Alphas gave their word that they're not going to start another fight. Dean and Ellen help validate their agreement. The Alphas refused to get any professional medical treatment, so Dean and Ellen helped nurse their injuries mostly found on their faces.

After that, the four of them sat facing one another in the living room. Dean sat close to Ellen on the two-seater while Castiel sat apart from Michael on the three-seater couch opposite them.

Dean refused to sit near the Alphas because he was still upset over their uncivilized conduct. His heart broke when he looked at their bruised faces especially his Alpha's, but he remained stoic. 

Ellen looked at him worriedly because when they were in the bedroom, Dean didn't stop hyperventilating. Ellen wanted to call the ambulance, but he stopped her and so she had held the distraught Omega close in her arms till his gasping subsided followed by pitiful sobs.

She comforted him with soothing words like she used to when Dean was young. Dean kept holding his swollen belly all that time even now. 

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Ellen asked, voice full of concern. Dean looked at her and nodded then reached for her hand for support. He's going to put the Alphas in their spot once and for all. Their disregard for his condition and his Beta aunt was too inconsiderate to be ignored.

Castiel's glassy blue eyes gazed dismally into Dean's green ones. His green eyes flashed the color of emerald when his emotions ran high, and he looked so beautiful yet disconcerting at the same time. Dean could feel his soul mate tried to reach out to him, but he steeled himself, refused to surrender to his own traitorous heart and mind.

His Alpha's tears fell eventually, when he felt Dean's resistance. "I'm so sorry Dean, please forgive me, my love." 

"I'm not going to live with either of you. I'm going to live with my Aunt Ellen till I gave birth. I'm so disappointed that I can't find words to say to the both of you, especially you Alpha." he looked forlornly at Castiel. The wall he built crumbled when his Alpha broke in front of him, but he continued withholding his emotions. 

The Alpha got up and knelt before his Omega. "Please, Dean, please don't do this. You know I can't be without you, my love." Castiel begged, but Dean wouldn't succumb to his remorse. He needed to teach the Alphas a lesson. Michael watched them and said sadly, "Dean, it's my fault, please spare your Alpha." 

Dean just smiled sadly at him and said, "Michael, we can never be friends because I was never one to you. I appreciate you caring for me, but it's also tearing you apart. You will never move on as long as I'm in your life, Michael. So please don't look for me anymore."

The Alpha got up slowly, kissed Dean's forehead and bid him goodbye. He grabbed a wine bottle on the way to his study and locked himself inside. Michael cried for the second time in his life. He made a promise to himself right then that it will be his last. 

Dean held his Alpha's grief-stricken face and kissed it. "I still love you, Castiel, so much, make no mistake about that, but until you learn how to control your anger, please stay away from me, from us." he said, touching his abdomen.

The Omega then got up and led Ellen out of the apartment, leaving his Alpha in devastation. Dean went back to his aunt's place in her car.

Castiel cried till there are no more tears left. He then got up and drove himself to the motel. The next day he called his workplace to tender his resignation before checking out. The Alpha then drove all the way to his parent's home.

Naomi has never smiled so wide. Her son finally acquiesced to her plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Edited***

"Good news, the attorneys agreed to come see us tomorrow morning, Castiel. Wait here." Naomi smiled as she walked behind her desk and slid her finger beneath a huge Renaissance painting on the wall. Her prized possession slide mechanically to the right and the hidden vault came into view. 

His mother then turned the combination lock till the door fell opened. She took a large white envelope and secured the vault, before setting the painting to its original place.

Naomi placed the envelope on her desk and beckoned for her son to sit opposite her. She put on her glasses and took out the deeds from the envelope. The Alpha watched as her mother looked through the papers and selected two copies out of the five.

She then gave them to her son and said, "Half of your inheritance, as promised."

"I don't want these mother," he said nonchalantly. Naomi was stunned, but she swiftly composed herself and put on a winning smile.  
"Why not, my son? They're yours. Has been yours since you're five years old."

"Changed the will, mother. Bequeathed all my inheritance to Dean, Claire, and my twins. I will provide the names of my infants after they're born." Castiel added.

"Have you gone insane??" his mother blurted, her eyes appeared wider.  
Castiel refrained himself from laughing because his domineering mother looked cartoonish behind those thick glasses staring at him.

"Nope. I'm of sound mind, mother. I want my loved ones to be taken care of. Initially, I wanted Anna to have a cut, But....! she's already rich. Now, are you going to do as I say or shall we call off everything?" the Alpha threatened with an exaggerated smile.  
Naomi glared at her son and grabbed a notepad to scribble something. 

Her eyes never left the Alpha as she pressed the speed dial on her phone and waited for the other person to answer. Castiel's smile never ceased because he already knew who she's calling.

"Yes. I'm good, Luke, thank you. Can you meet me now? Yes, my place. Yes and yes and yes. Bye!" she hung up and this time, Castiel chuckled.  
"You're not one for small talks, are you, mother?" 

Naomi dismissed his sarcastic remarks and said, "You'd better win this custody battle, or I'm going to forfeit everything, Castiel."

"The Alpha leaned his body forward on the table and said, "Firstly, save that threat for my lawyer and secondly, the inheritance will eventually fall on my lap if I don't die first, that is."

"Argh! I sometimes wish that you're just like your father, Castiel! So you'll bow to every word I said!" Naomi groaned frustratedly.

Castiel gave an exaggerated sigh and said,"Thank God I'm not! Speaking of Father, will you do me another favor, mother?"

"WHAT?!" Naomi asked impatiently.

"Will you please assign me an office next to his, preferably? I want his job cause he's not doing anything anyway." Castiel remarked steadily.

Her mother picked up the phone and called his father to vacate his sprawling office and moved to a smaller one next to it. Castiel wasn't happy about her disrespect for his Alpha father, but he won't say anything. His mother had bowed to him enough already.

"Dean, please eat something sweetie." Ellen coaxed her nephew in bed. Dean hasn't stop crying since he woke up that morning. He missed his Alpha so much. The Omega only shook his head as more tears fell the side of his face.

"Why don't you call him, Dean? He called me so many times and asked if you're alright. He missed you as much as you missed him." Ellen spoke gently as she brushed Dean's tears away. She's so afraid if the Omega succumbed into depression and thus harmed his unborn babies.

Dean looked up at his aunt and said, "Please, aunt. Don't answer his calls or he will never understand why I did this." 

"But you're punishing him too long, Dean. It will be months till he's able to see you and it will drive him crazy sweetheart. You will hurt the bond." Ellen reasoned firmly and hoped that her nephew would listen.

Dean nodded and got up slowly, "Very well, let him suffer for a while, then." 

Ellen smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead. "That's my boy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ellen came to get Dean's car and his belongings. The Alpha Michael was gracious enough to serve her favorite tea before she left.

"How are you?" she asked him gently. The Alpha's eyes swollen from crying.  
Michael just shrugged and replied, "Okay, I guess? How is he, Ellen?" he asked worriedly. 

"He's still distraught of course but I think Dean was too angry last night, and he didn't mean what he said to you, Michael." 

Michael looked at her and shook his head, "I knew him, Ellen. Dean won't say those things if he didn't believe in it. I only have myself to blame. Shouldn't have interfered with their plans in the first place."

Ellen leaned forward and folded her hands together on the dining table.  
"You're not interfering. You're only thinking of Dean's welfare. My nephew is so lucky to have two very wonderful Alphas loved him unconditionally, Michael."

The Alpha was caught by surprise, and Ellen said kindly, "Michael, I know you since you're 22, and now you're almost thirty and I still never saw you looked at anyone the way you looked at Dean even after you broke up with him."

"You know, it's so hard.. so very fucking hard to forget him! I don't know why I'm still hanging on! Do you have an answer for me, Ellen?" Ellen just shook her head sadly, but she knew she should listen. Michael's letting out his frustrations, and it's a good thing. 

He got up and paced the floor. "God!I need an answer!" he shouted as tears welled in his eyes again. He thought he had no more tears left.

"Why do you need an answer, Michael?" Ellen asked softly.  
The handsome Alpha turned towards her and said forlornly, "So that I don't regret loving someone I couldn't have."

Ellen got up and hugged the distraught Alpha. She let him cry on her shoulders long before she left the apartment, in tears herself.

Castiel came over to take his belongings the next day and apologized to Michael for starting the brawl. Michael did the same, and they shook hands before the older Alpha left. He thought that that would be the last time they saw each other.


	12. Chapter 12

The senior bartender kept a watchful eye on the drunk young man as he polished the wine glasses. The messy dark haired Alpha has been looking at his phone the entire time he was there. 

He contemplated whether to call the senior Novak and informed him that his son is wasting away at the bar of his exclusive hotel in New York. The reporters will have a field day if the heir to the Novak empire creates a scene in there. 

"..scuse me...sir..but..do you...er.r...have...a...charger?" Castiel slurred as he held out his cell phone for the man to see his dying battery icon.  
The older Alpha gentleman just shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Novak."

"...SHOOT! You...y..ou know..my name." he frowned as he pointed the phone at the older Alpha.  
"It's Castiel, right?" the Alpha smiled kindly.

"DAMN!..Don't...don't tell my MOTHER. Bu...but...you..you can tell my FATHER.." Castiel nodded as he stumbled over the words. Then he laughed suddenly and caught the bartender by surprise. He too laughed at the young Alpha's inebriated behavior.

"What so funny, son?" the Alpha asked as he put away the wine glass on the rack before leaning over the counter. He looked at Castiel's messy hair stuck in various direction and the red lipstick stain on his collar left by the sexy female Omega earlier.

Castiel gave him a lopsided smile and said, "I think...?!" he put down his phone and pointed his finger in the air, "My MOTHER...is..an Alpha! And...!!! my FATHER, the Omega!" then he laughed hysterically. 

The bartender just laughed with him before asking, "Do you have a room here, son?"  
"YUP! 5012!" he exclaimed as he struggled to fish out the room card in his pocket.  
"The penthouse. Come, let me take you to your room, Sonny," he said and turned to let his colleague know where he's going. 

The Alpha helped him get into the elevator straight to the Penthouse. He then laid the Alpha on the leather couch and pulled off his shoes before leaving the room quickly. 

He knew hotel employees are not supposed to break certain rules, but he had felt sorry for the young Alpha. He hoped to see Castiel in a better condition the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

The Omega was shocked to hear the words that came out from Dr. Singer's mouth. 

"Are you sure, doc?" he asked again, and the doctor just laughed and said yes.  
"Why Dean? Was it hard to believe that your Alpha would pay for all your medical expenses? Castiel's still your Alpha, right?" he asked the confused looking young man.

"Yeah..yeah.." Dean replied as he looked at his file.  
"Okay, so everything is in tiptop condition. Continue eating healthy, stay away from the candies and chocolates, eat more fruits and nuts!' the kind doctor advised as he led the pregnant Omega out of his room to the elevator. 

"Doctor, did he come here recently? My Alpha?" Dean asked curiously. His heart was beating fast as he waited for his answer which was only a second later.

"Yes. Every morning for the past five days, Dean except today." Dr. Singer revealed.

"What was he here for?" Dean asked again.

"Hoping to run into you." he said gently and Dean thanked the doctor as he left.

Dean cried softly in his car. It's been only five days, but it already felt like five years! He missed Castiel so much that he almost break his resolve and call his cell phone. 

Dean shook his troubled mind away and started the car angrily. He tried not to think of his Alpha's handsome face, but the images kept assaulting his mind. He stopped the car at the side and said to his babies, "Your Papa really gonna get it this time!"

"CASTIEL!! Oh for heaven's sake!!" Naomi cursed as she tried to pull her unconscious son off the couch but he fell to the floor instead with a thud.

"HELP ME HUSBAND!!" she shouted at Zachariah, who was busy looking out the tall window of the hotel room. The older Alpha rushed to his wife and son. 

"TAKE HIM TO THE BATHROOM!" she ordered sternly. She was furious because they were running late for the first court hearing of the custody battle because of her son's condition. 

"Naomi!! He's not five! I can't bathe him!" Zachariah complained as he held Castiel's limp body in his arms. 

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE ALPHA!! HELP ME!" Naomi cursed again, and both of them managed to place their son in the huge bathtub. She then turned on the shower, and the iced cold stream hit Castiel's head and senses hard that he immediately opened his eyes and gasped through the running water. 

"Wha..at?!! MOTHER!!" Castiel shouted furiously and tried to get out. His suit was all wet, and Naomi didn't seem to care when she stripped her son bare down to his boxers. His father just watched him speechless at the corner. 

"SHOWER!!" Naomi commanded as she closed the bathroom door to let her son shower in private finally.

Castiel's loud cursed drowned by the equally loud arguments his parents had in the living room.

They all left the hotel an hour later,but the judge won't accept their excuse and the trial was postponed to a later date. Naomi looked at her son in contempt and walked away angrily. Her husband hot on her trails. 

"I can't believe you're doing this, Castiel," Anna said dejectedly. She had stopped Sam from approaching the Alpha.

"I've no fucking choice, Anna. I'm sorry, but I've lost so many things especially Dean and our babies, and I'm not gonna lose Claire too. Because if I do, I will lose my mind next. See you here next week."


	14. Chapter 14

Edited****

The cheerfully decorated children's store had the Omega smiling. He walked through the aisles, admiring all the cute items displayed on the shelves. 

Dean remembered the excitement he felt with his Alpha the day they found out about their twins. Castiel had held him close in his arms, whispered loving words and hummed happy tunes in his ear.

Sadness filled his heart that he began to tear up again. A teen sales associate approached him gently and asked if he's okay. Dean said yes and hastily brushed the tears away.

"I'll be at the toys section if you need assistance," she smiled kindly at him and walked away. Dean then walked towards the newborn outfits aisle and was relieved to find that all the garments were color coded. 

From the headgears to the shoes. Without hesitation, he picked up a little midnight blue jumpsuit from the rack and held it at eye level. 

Dean smiled warmly, as he pictured the twins in their Papa's favorite color. The Omega decided the colors for them right then. He grabbed the same one but in soft green, his favorite color. 

Dean was glad that the prices were quite affordable after the discounts. So the Omega went on to buy few more clothes and other things necessary for his offsprings.

Dean wished that Castiel was there with him. His Alpha had reached out to him, through his aunt, through his doctor, when he can't get Dean on his phone. Castiel had paid all the bills upfront to Dr. Singer knowing that Dean would switch to a more affordable gynecologist. 

His Alpha had taken care of him from afar. His Alpha had loved him from afar. The burning anger he felt the past few days was slowly melting away.

Ellen was surprised to find the Alpha sitting on her doorstep when she got home from work that late afternoon. She told him that Dean had gone to meet Dr. Singer and shop in town. 

Castiel asked if it's alright for him to wait for his Omega to return because he has important things to share with him. The Beta was more than happy that he's there saying that she wanted nothing more than see the true mates unite again.

She could feel the pain of their separation. Dean's silent yearnings and Castiel's longing for him were impossible to ignore. 

"How are you holding up, Cas?" she asked kindly, as she poured the tea in cup.

"I'm doing okay except....you know..." he muttered, and Ellen nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for asking, El. What about yourself? And Dean?" he asked.

"We're both doing okay, thanks. Dean misses you, Cas, so much. I know he's gonna kill me for saying this, but I wanted to." Ellen confessed, and truth was she didn't care if her nephew knew what she'd done. 

That stubborn Omega was so much like his late mother, Mary sometimes. Ellen smiled as she thought of her beautiful friend.

"Thank you, El. I missed him so much that I almost drove myself crazy that night. I know the only way out of my depression was my mother. So I went to her and asked for a job at my father's company. She immediately called and...uh...kicked the old man out of his office to put me there instead." Both of them laughed at the cruel image. 

"Man! Your mom must be a terror, Cas." Ellen joked.  
"She sure is, Ellen." the Alpha chuckled softly.

"It's okay, Cas. You have another mother. Me," said Ellen gently and the Alpha felt his heart soared with love for the wonderful woman before him that he mouthed "Thank you" to her without hesitation. 

Ellen laughed when she said, "Do you know that your Omega slept with your favorite blue shirt every night? He scolded me when I tried to wash it on the third day he's here." 

"Really? Dean used to do that when I flew. I missed him so much too, El. I think I'll go crazy if I didn't get to see him today." Castiel rested both his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face with his hands. Ellen saw the pack of cigarettes in the pocket of his jacket.

She got up and took it away. The Alpha was clearly surprised by her actions but said nothing. 

The Beta stared sternly at him and said, "I may be the softie mother, but I won't tolerate those. Don't tell me you started drinking too, Castiel?"

The Alpha rubbed his forehead and muttered,"...yes...Ellen..but I will stop. I promise." 

Ellen softened her gaze and said, "Good. When problems hit us, Cas, we don't self-destruct, we construct a way to get out that rut. You understand?"

The Alpha smiled warmly at her and nodded. Ellen got up and threw the cigarettes in the trash.

"Do you know the other hardest part about losing Dean, El?" he asked when Ellen settled back in her seat.

"What is it, Cas?" she asked softly.  
"Losing You." 

Ellen's eyes welled rapidly at his confession that the Alpha walked over to her and gave her a warm embrace.  
"Thank you," she muttered emotionally over his shoulder. 

"Alpha?"

They both turned towards Dean, who was stunned to see Castiel there in the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean..." Castiel whispered faintly as he closed the distance between them. "What are you doing here?" asked Dean apprehensively as the shopping bags he held dropped to the floor. Castiel picked them up in haste and placed them on the coffee table. 

"I have to see you," he replied softly, as he searched the Omega's face.  
Dean strode past him that the Alpha immediately reached out his arm and pulled him close to his body. 

"Please, Dean," Castiel's voice cracked as he held his fiance tighter.  
Dean shut his eyes tight, but the persistent tears still seeped through his lids. 

"Please, don't resist me, my love," he implored the Omega in tears.

Dean opened his eyes and turned to face his Alpha, "I missed you so much, but I'm still upset with what happened. You have no idea how much you hurt us, Castiel. We've to hide inside the room and listened to the horrifying fight between the both of you outside. Not knowing if either of you got killed in the process. I was raised in that kind of environment Alpha! And I was a victim of violence just recently! So how dare you?!!" Dean wailed as he poured out his emotions.

"Forgive me, Dean!! I was wrong!!" the Alpha cried as he held Dean's head and body closer to him. 

Ellen couldn't watch anymore. Her heart broke just looking at them, so she went to her bedroom to give the lovers some privacy.

It was a while till the cries finally subsided, and she heard murmurs from the living room. Ellen walked out slowly towards the couple and smiled when she saw them sitting on the couch. 

Dean's head on his Alpha's chest as the latter held him close, whispering comforting words to his Omega. 

Castiel looked up when he saw Ellen and gave her a small smile. She returned the smile and asked softly,"Stay for dinner?" 

The Alpha turned to his Omega, without words, asking for permission.

Dean held his gaze and then kissed him sweetly, "Stay with me."

The rest of the evening was so pleasant for everyone. The sweet yet calming scents they gave out made the atmosphere light and happy. Dean stayed close to his Alpha all the way, and the attentive gentleman fed his Omega lovingly.

Ellen watched them with her heart full of hope that this peace they shared will last forever until Dean's phone rang the second he turned it on. 

"Hello Anna,"


	16. Chapter 16

Edited*****

Castiel was a little worried as he watched Dean answered Anna's call. He hoped that his ex-wife hadn't mentioned anything about the custody battle to Dean first before he had the chance.  
So he tried to remain calm and listen to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, Anna. Thanks. You sounded worried, is everything alright?" asked Dean as he listened to the female Omega.

"Oh, he's here, Anna. Do you wanna talk to him?....of course not, hold on!" Dean said before turning to his Alpha. "Anna wants to speak to you,"

"Thanks, Dean," Castiel said as he took the phone from his fiance. Dean then helped Ellen in the kitchen.

"Hi, Anna, is everything, okay?" Castiel asked as he walked out to the front porch.  
"Hi, Alpha. Let me guess. Dean didn't know." Anna replied.

The Alpha held the phone closer to his mouth and whispered, "No, he didn't Anna. Is that why you call? You wanted to tell him about it?"  
Anna said, "I called to ask him if he's okay. I thought you told me this morning that you lost him, and I was worried Alpha." 

Castiel let out a relieved sigh and said, "God Anna! I thought you gonna tell him about this morning. I haven't got the chance to tell him yet. We did have a fight, and we just made up a few hours ago."

He heard Anna sighed softly, before she replied, "Cas. This custody issue is our problem but it's your decision to tell your Omega, not me, Alpha."

"Thanks, Anna and I'm truly sorry about all this. I'm going to talk to Dean about this, see what he feels about it though I have a feeling he's gonna kill me." the Alpha laughed nervously.

"Don't hide anything from Dean, Cas. He has the right to know because he loved Claire. I hope you change your mind about the case though Castiel." she pleaded.

"Maybe you too can help change Sam's mind, Anna. If my mother was the root of all these problems, don't worry, I will deal with her. Make her stop harassing you guys. I only worked four days with her, and she hasn't stop meddling with my duties. So I understand your plight." the Alpha suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we could help each other. I don't want our daughter to be torn apart like this. Good luck with Dean, Alpha. You sure need it." and Anna chuckled softly over the phone. 

"Thank you again for always understanding. I don't know how this will all be like if it wasn't you, Anna. You and Claire take care now. I want to meet her soon and tell you what had happened to Dean and me. I know you're dying to know, Omega." the Alpha joked, and Anna laughed on the other end. 

They may be facing a bitter court battle, but their respect for each other always precedes everything else.

Castiel ended the call and about to enter the house when he found his Omega standing by the door. 

"Is everything okay, Alpha?" asked Dean, concerned.

"Dean, I want to tell you a few things, and I hope you won't be mad at me sweetheart," said Castiel finally.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean went silent after Castiel finished talking. He didn't interfere at all when the Alpha told the whole story about Anna, Sam, Claire, his mother, the inheritance, his new job at his father's office and the hotel that he's putting up now.

Dean wanted to address them one at a time with his Alpha.  
"Okay, about Claire. I totally understand why you did it because it saddened me to be far away from her too, Alpha. I've talked to her on the phone the very next day I left you because I missed her and she calmed me. I was a wreck, Alpha. You're not the only one suffering."

Castiel nodded sadly and motioned for him to go on. 

"But let's discuss this with Sam and Anna before the court case. I'm sure we could find a solution for this." Dean suggested.

"I've already told Anna to talk to her Alpha too, but you're right, the four of us should discuss this matter soon. I'll arrange for tomorrow evening then at Anna's house." Castiel added.

Dean cleared his throat and said seriously, "Okay. About your mother. We know how much she detested me, and I don't want to have anything to do with her either, especially her money. Please remove our babies and me from her will, Castiel." 

"But Dean, it's mine, it was my trust fund, and I want you and our babies to have them. I want to make sure that you and our babies will not have to worry about the future if anything happens to me, Dean." the Alpha tried to reason.

"It's still hers, Alpha and I know she will not hesitate to remind me about it for the rest of our lives. If you want to keep the peace, please do as I say, Alpha. It's yours, and so you should keep it." stated Dean adamantly.

The Alpha nodded as he bowed his head low. He knew he can never convince his Omega otherwise. Dean is just as headstrong as his mother and if only she knew that she's finally met her match. 

Satisfied that the Alpha was not going to object, he continued, "About your work, Cas. I thought you loved flying? Why did you quit your job and do something that you loathed? I hate to talk about your mother again, but I know how much she must've been breathing down your neck at work."

Castiel looked at him and said, "I needed the money, Dean. I'd rather work with my parents instead of taking what's rightfully mine. I asked for six months advanced salary so that we have enough by the time you gave birth to our twins. It's not my dream job, but I gave my best and not tooting my own horn or anything, I think I helped my mother whipped that company to shape. My father didn't do much, unfortunately, Dean and I actually entered it at the right time."

Dean looked at the Alpha and smiled, "That's very noble of you, Alpha and if you liked it then you have my full support. Thank you for thinking of our babies and me too. Perhaps one day, you could fly again, part time?"

The Alpha chuckled and said, "Yeah I planned to do that for the tourists here. It's gonna be fun." Dean agreed and laughed along with the Alpha. 

"Lastly. I don't want you to stay at the hotel. Why don't you stay here with me, Alpha?" Dean pleaded gently.

"I want that very much, Dean, you know I do. But I don't want to impose on Ellen. She's your aunt and it's okay for you to stay here. Why don't you stay with me there instead?" the Alpha asked, smiling.

"In the hotel that your parent's had a share? I don't think so baby, it's not too homey for me. Maybe just over the weekend?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's a penthouse, sweetheart and I'm paying for the rent not my parents. With discounts of course. You will love it, Dean. It has two levels and overlooking the city. You always loved the New York skyline, baby. In fact, I wanted Ellen to stay there sometimes too. You guys could order any food you want, my love." Castiel explained excitedly.

"Don't tempt me, Alpha." scolded Dean playfully, and Castiel laughed. Dean admitted to him that the idea was fantastic. He loved to watch the bright city lights at night and had been to the Empire State Building many times with Michael before. The memories made him sad. He missed his best friend, but he already pushed the Alpha away.

"You okay?" Castiel asked when the Omega looked sad suddenly. Dean lifted his gaze to meet his Alpha's and said that he was. 

"So do you want to ask your aunt about the weekend stay? Or shall I do the honor? I want to make it up to the both of you for what you both went through lately, Dean." the Alpha confessed.

"Thank you, Alpha. Let me ask her then!" Dean got up and kissed him before meeting Ellen outside. Castiel lets out a relieved sigh and smiled. He's proud of the way they handled their issues and hoped that their relationship will only get much better in the future.

Soon enough, Castiel could hear the excitement from the living room and he smiled wider as he joined in the duos happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel looked at the infant rompers and smiled. "They're so adorable, Dean. I loved the colors. Wished I'd been there for our first baby shopping though," the Alpha lamented as the Omega was zipping up his hand luggage.

Dean smiled before joining him in bed. "Are you sad, baby?" he asked, cupping Castiel's face in his hands. 

Castiel gave him a small smile and nodded. Dean kissed his Alpha's forehead and then his lips. "We'll shop some more tomorrow, okay? I thought of buying two other colors in case our babies turned out to be girls. Ellen said the colors I chose were really nice but suitable for boys." he said laughing softly and the Alpha grinned.

"I'd love to Dean. After breakfast tomorrow?" Castiel asked gently.  
"Room service, please? I'd like to sleep in, Alpha," Dean winked knowingly. His Alpha smiled and then whispered huskily in his ear.

"Do you mean, we, sweetheart?" he then turned to face his blushing Omega.  
"...yeah..." he whispered, and Castiel kissed him fiercely. Dean returned the kiss with equal fervor. The Omega then felt his Alpha's warm hands beneath his shirt that he had to force himself to remove them away gently.

"I think we'd better go, Alpha. Ellen must've been ready a while ago." Dean said breathlessly, and he gave the Alpha a quick kiss on the lips.  
Castiel whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Alpha." Dean professed, and the Alpha helped him get off the bed. He then grabbed the luggage and held the Omega's hand. Ellen grinned when she saw them coming out of the bedroom finally.

"What?" Dean laughed as he asked his aunt.  
"I thought we'll never leave," she hinted with a smile, and it's Castiel's turn to blush furiously, that Dean kissed his red cheeks fondly.

They arrived at the hotel around nine and Castiel shown Ellen her room. The Beta was truly impressed by the size of her suite and quickly settled in. 

'El? Would like to join us for breakfast tomorrow morning? Or you rather have buffet downstairs?" Castiel asked.

"I'd like to join you both if you don't mind, Alpha. I'll get lost on my own in the fancy restaurant." Ellen laughed. Castiel smiled kindly at her and said, "I'd love that we have breakfast together, El. Here, you just choose anything you want on this list and then pass it to us later, or you could leave it outside your door before you go to sleep, alright?" Castiel smiled as he showed her the In-room Dining Checklist. 

"Thanks, Cas. So what time shall we have it tomorrow?" she asked again.

"Is ten a.m okay?" the Alpha asked gently. She said yes and thanked the Alpha.

Castiel then joined his Omega in their room after Ellen went into hers.  
"Thank you for inviting my aunt here, love," Dean said as he beckoned his Alpha to join him in bed.

"It's a pleasure for me, Dean. I'm happy that she's so excited about this place. I can't wait to spoil the both of you tomorrow," he kissed the Omega's temple.

"Alpha, don't forget to call Anna for tomorrow's meeting. Why not asked them to come here instead and bring Claire with them?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, baby. I'll call her now." the Alpha said and grabbed his phone only to find that his battery had died. So he used the hotel's phone instead.

Anna and Sam agreed to meet them at the hotel the next evening. Castiel ended the call then turned to his Omega and asked,"Okay, now where were we?"

Dean looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" 

The Alpha nuzzled the soft skin on Dean's neck and whispered enticingly in his ear, "Let's finish where we left off at your aunt's place, sweetheart."

"...ahh..." Dean moaned softly as Castiel bit into the tender skin between his neck and shoulder. 

The Alpha then lifted his head to gaze into Dean's eyes. "You're so beautiful, Dean, I'm so lucky, and I still can't believe that you're mine sometimes,"

"Why, Alpha? I've always been yours. I was destined to be with you from the day I was born. I'm the lucky one, my love." Dean whispered as he reached up to kiss his fiance's lips. 

"Dean, I want to marry you. I don't think I wanna wait anymore, my love." the Alpha confessed.

"I want to be married to you too, baby but can we wait till after I gave birth, Alpha? I wanna look good in a suit too," Dean said frowning that Castiel laughed softly at him.

"Sure, sweetheart. I just want us to start planning our wedding theme soon. I really can't wait anymore." Castiel declared earnestly.

"Yeah, me too, Alpha. Now, where were we?" he asked cheekily. The Alpha gazed down at him before giving him a mind blowing kiss. 

Dean let Castiel took control of everything. He submitted readily to the Alpha, who started peeling off their clothes slowly. Dilated blue eyes never left his and Dean urged him on by licking his lips subtly. Castiel's gentleness turned urgent when he saw that, and they were both naked in no time.

He looked at the Omega's swollen belly and then his green eyes. "Why Alpha? Are you turned off by my figure?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Castiel rested their foreheads together and whispered, "Far from it, my love." He then rubbed Dean's belly gently and said, "I'm so proud and amazed that I caused this. I gave you these beautiful lives inside of you, Dean. It's so hot just thinking about it. I'm the reason for your swollen belly, and I want people to know that it's mine, it's because of me that you're pregnant, sweetheart." 

Dean smiled as he whispered back into his Alpha's mouth, "Is that your new kink, Alpha?" 

Castiel laughed softly and said yes. 

"How do you want me, Alpha? On my back? On my knees? Sideways? On top? By the window?" 

Castiel burst out laughing and said, "All of those by the window."


	19. Chapter 19

After their delectable breakfast, the trio went out shopping at Manhattan Mall. Dean refused to shop along 5th Avenue as Castiel had suggested. 

He didn't want to buy expensive clothes for their babies because they will outgrow them fast. The Alpha confessed to him that he felt bad for not spoiling the twins like he spoilt Claire.

Dean assured him that it was okay with Claire because she's his firstborn. Castiel adhered but then insisted on buying the Omega new clothes for his growing tummy and a beautiful purse for Ellen. 

They relented, and he stopped pouting. Dean never saw his Alpha so adorable.

They shopped till Dean's too weary to walk anymore. So the Alpha took them to a Greek restaurant around the corner. The Omega was so relieved to sit finally. 

The restaurant was busy, but the waiter had attended to them promptly. While Castiel was ordering their food, Dean saw Michael walked in with a man. The Alpha didn't notice them at the table. 

Dean assumed his ex's companion was an Omega because of his soft, pretty features. They were holding hands, and the Omega was whispering something in Michael's ear that had the Alpha grinning ear to ear. 

Dean can't seem to look away, and Ellen only watched him in trepidation. She's afraid if Castiel caught his Omega staring at his ex.

"Dean," Ellen warned him in a whisper. Dean turned to his aunt and realized that she knew. The waiter left their table and Ellen quickly started a conversation with the Alpha about his new job in his father's company.

Dean was thankful for her swiftness because he knew he must've looked shocked. Castiel would be suspicious, and he didn't want his Alpha to know that Michael's there. It's going to be so awkward, and Dean's too tired and hungry to find another place to eat. 

So he just smiled and watched them talked, but his mind was elsewhere. Now, it was his idea that Michael should move on, but he can't fathom the restlessness he felt inside. It's like Deja Vu. It reminded him of their stormy relationship years ago.

So, that's it then, it's just his subconscious mind. He's not jealous of the other Omega, he just has to get used to Michael dating other people. The Alpha hasn't done that since they broke up. 

"Dean?!" Castiel's voice jolted him from his thoughts.  
"..yeah?" he replied immediately.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Castiel asked again, worriedly. Dean nodded and said yes. Ellen looked at him but didn't say anything. Her concerns differ from his Alpha.

"You sure? You looked pale, baby like you've seen a ghost or something." the Alpha joked lightly.

"Yeah, I think I'm just hungry Alpha," Dean replied, and his eyes darted towards the hostess stand automatically. 

Castiel followed his gaze and Ellen was relieved that Michael and his companion weren't there. Maybe they changed their mind, or the Alpha had seen them and decided to eat somewhere else.

"What were you looking at, Dean?" asked Castiel curiously.  
"Nothing, Cas," he whispered. The waiter came to serve their drinks. Dean was glad for the distraction and was relieved that Michael has left. His assumptions were similar to his aunt's. 

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." Castiel pushed his chair and walked to the back of the restaurant.

The second, the Alpha was out of earshot, Ellen turned to her nephew.  
"Dean, snap out of it. They're gone," she warned.

"I did, Aunt Ellen. I was just shocked that's all. What do you expect? It's new for me, and I'm glad that he's with someone now." Dean confessed readily.

"Are you telling me the truth, Dean? Please don't mess with Castiel's feelings!" implored Ellen, her voice laced with worry. She adored Castiel and the Alpha's perfect for her nephew. 

"Oh my God, El! I am honest with my feelings. I loved Castiel. I loved my Alpha to pieces!!" he exclaimed, unwittingly attracted attention from the next table and also his Alpha.

"So were you being honest when you told me you saw nothing earlier?" asked Castiel sarcastically.  
Dean was about to respond when the Alpha cut him off rudely, "Save your words, Dean. Guess who I met on the way to the restroom? The object of your distraction."


	20. Chapter 20

Edited******

Ellen got up quickly from her seat and pleaded an incensed Castiel to sit down, but he wouldn't budge. His eyes bored into his Omega, who stared back at him wilfully.

"Castiel, please," Ellen begged him.  
"Don't create a scene for nothing, Alpha," challenged Dean finally. 

"Dean!" Ellen reprimanded. Here she was trying to subdue the raging Alpha, and her nephew chose to spur the man on instead.

"Nothing. Yeah. Favorite word of the day." came the Alpha's fast reply.  
"Castiel, please. Remember our conversation," said Ellen calmly, as she held his hand, offering solace. 

The Alpha turned to look at her and nodded. He then pulled the chair out roughly and sat staring at his Omega.

"Are you ready to listen to my explanation and do away with your sarcasm, Alpha?" asked Dean heatedly.

"Sarcasm?! Was that your only concern?!" attacked the Alpha furiously.  
"For fuck sake!" Ellen exclaimed exasperatedly. "You know what? Fight! I don't fucking care anymore. I'm outta here."

Her words and actions shocked the both of them that they quickly raised from their seats and consoled the Beta. 

"I'm sorry, Aunt. Please sit down. The food is here, please, I'm truly sorry." Dean persuaded his aunt and Castiel pulled out the chair for her.

"I'm sorry too, Ellen. Guess I lost my head again," admitted Castiel in shame.

Ellen stared at him and said, "Next time, I will lose it for you, Castiel, literally,"  
The Alpha was stunned but then she gave him a slow tight smile, and he was relieved.

"I wasn't kidding," she added seriously. "Please stop fighting. You're going to be parents. If you don't have patience for things like these, I don't know how the hell you guys are going to raise two children. You could barely handle each other. It's okay to be jealous but for goodness sake, Castiel, talk about it. Don't just attack. If you can't control your anger then by all means, have a time out. Calm yourself down. And you Dean. Try not to make him angrier. You should not add fuel to the raging fire."

Castiel hung on her every word and nodded in understanding. He pulled Dean's hand and squeezed them gently. 

"I know I always overreacted especially when it comes to Michael. I don't know how long I'm going to feel that way, my love. I admit that I am a very jealous guy, and I'm sorry for being this way. You're my first love Dean, and I'm crazy about you. Please forgive me for the hundredth time, sweetheart."

"Was it a hundred apology already, Alpha? I think he should lose his head now, right, Aunt Ellen?" Dean teased and then smiled at his Alpha.

"Come here you crazy son of a bitch," Dean ordered, and the Alpha moved to kiss the Omega.

The incident had caused them to be late. Sam, Anna, and Claire were already on their way to meet them in the hotel lobby. They rushed into their rooms and changed their clothes. There wasn't enough time to shower, and Dean was complaining because he felt icky. 

His Alpha lets him shower and told him to meet them downstairs after. 

"Sweetheart, can you please take my phone with you later? It's still charging on the wall." the Alpha shouted outside the bathroom and left.

"Okay!!" Dean responded. 

But the Omega forgot to bring it to the Alpha who also forgot to ask about it, and they were all busy having dinner with their guests. 

So busy chatting and laughing that they didn't notice Naomi glaring at them with her cellphone in her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

"Well, well, what do we have here? A custody reunion party?" Naomi remarked sarcastically to the happy people at the table. Zachariah fidgeted at her side. He had given her a gentle warning against creating a scene in his favorite place where his employees adored and respected him but she had ignored him. 

Castiel got up and held her elbow tight,"Mother. This isn't the place nor the time to show your prowess. May I suggest you leave us alone. We've already had a solution to our problems. I will tell you more about it later." 

She glared at her son indignantly, "This is my hotel, Castiel and I will do as I wish! How dare you make decisions without my knowledge?!!" Zachariah had had enough. He stepped forward and pulled his wife to the side. "This is MY HOTEL and I wouldn't have MY WIFE BEHAVE like some unpolished buffoon! You best be silent, OMEGA or I'm gonna go berserk and spoiled your reputation, whatever's left of it!!"

Naomi was stunned, speechless. Her wish had come true at last. Her meek husband had turned to her dream Alpha at last. It was a mixed feelings and blessings for the matriarch because her husband had chosen to go all Alpha with her in front of her son and all these people. 

The senior Novak then turned to the party at the table and looked at his granddaughter with a warm smile. "Come to your grandpapa, Claire". The child grinned happily and dashed out of her seat into his arms. Everyone smiled at them except Naomi who was still trying to grasp the reality of what had happened minutes ago. 

Castiel was so proud of his father that he invited the Alpha to join them but the latter declined politely. Zachariah said he needed to have an overdue chat with his wife. 

"Thank you, Castiel and I apologize to everyone here at this restaurant! Please have another drink or dessert on the house!" the Alpha announced and was rewarded with thunderous claps and cheers from all the patrons as well as the employees. His popularity shot up thanks to his wife, Naomi.

"I'll talk to you later, Father." Castiel said as he gave the changed man a warm embrace. He then led Claire back to her seat. Once his parents were out of sight, Castiel turned to the beaming faces at the table. 

"Guessed that ended well for everyone. Let's toast to happiness and my father, Zachariah Philips Novak!" 

That night in bed, the Omega told Castiel to give him a pinch and the Alpha had looked at him weirdly. "Why you want me to do that? You feel numbness or something, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

Dean laughed softly and said, "No I want you to pinch me because I still think that it's unreal what happened just now. It's like some fairy Godmother came and sprinkled magic dust on your father's head." The Alpha grinned and grabbed his Omega that the blond yelped in surprise. "Watch it, Omega! That's your future father in law you're talking about!" Castiel scolded playfully as he bit his Omega's neck lightly.

Dean's green eyes flashed as he shouted at his Alpha. "AGAIN?!!" The Alpha laughed and said, "Just take it, Omega!!"


	22. Chapter 22

Edited*****

Claire stayed the night with them at the hotel. Ellen was elated to have her there that she readily declared herself a grandmother to the delightful child. Claire reminded Ellen of her memories with the young and sunny Dean when they played together.

They thought about the names for the twins that her daddy Omega's having and talked about the huge aquarium full of colorful tropical fishes a gift from her Papa Sam as she can't have dogs or cats as pets due to her asthma.

Anna had convinced Sam to stay in New York, and her parents were willing to help their future son in law set his practice in town. The Alpha came from a disadvantaged family background.

Anna had also invited his widowed mother from San Diego to live with them, and the Alpha was eternally grateful for his new family's kindness and generosity. 

When Sunday afternoon came, Ellen was reluctant to part ways with Claire, but the Alpha had promised to make them meet one way or the other. 

He sent Claire home soon after.

Ellen had coaxed the Alpha and Dean to stay with her because she will miss them too but the Beta lived in a house in the suburbs, almost an hour away from downtown and Castiel's office. 

The Omega had looked hopefully at his Alpha that the man relented instantly. He found out that he can never deny Dean's wishes.

He then invited Ellen and Dean to have a drink at the bar before they leave that evening but Ellen refused and said that she wanted to enjoy her suite one last time. The Alpha promised to them that they're gonna come back to the penthouse every other month for a weekend getaway. Ellen thanked him and made her way to the topmost floor.

Castiel immediately looked for the bartender who had helped him a few nights ago, and when he found him, he quickly thanked the older gentleman and introduced his Omega.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Mr. Novak," the bartender who's name was John said.  
"Yes, me too. Please, call me, Castiel." he laughed softly. Dean was busy looking at the other bartender mixing drinks for another customer next to him that he didn't see the sexy and beautiful Omega stood next to his Alpha.

Castiel was surprised when she smiled at him as he had a very faint memory of her and that night. But John remembered them very well. She was the one who had been nibbling the drunk, handsome Alpha's neck the other night and had somehow left a lipstick mark on his white collar. 

"Hey, gorgeous. Remember me? Our time together?" she asked Castiel in a very sultry voice. The Alpha struggled to think of what to say and knowing that he's somewhat in trouble. Dean finally turned when he heard her voice and saw that she stood so close to his Alpha that her bosom only inches away from his face. 

He slid from his stool and plastered his body on Castiel's back. His arms circled the Alpha's chest, his emerald eyes boring into the hazy blues of the pretty Omega. Castiel stiffened in his arms. 

The siren looked at him and then at Castiel, and then realized that she's barking up the wrong tree. "Oh, well, I guess I got the wrong person," she said nervously and walked away with her mile-high stilettos.

"That's it, honey. Move along, now." Dean coaxed, smiling too sweetly at her back and then let go of his Alpha before turning the man in his seat, to face him.

"What the fuck was that all about, Alpha?" his green eyes flashed brighter in the cozy darkness of the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

The blur images of what happened three nights ago flashed through Castiel's mind. The female Omega had asked him if he wanted company and in his drunken state he had neither agree nor disagree, so she took the opportunity to stay close to him. One thing, led to the other and next thing he knew she was in his lap, kissing him like she was starved for air. 

"Dean...I just remembered!! but please let me explain, sweetheart, please!! I was stupid drunk that night and she came on to me!" Castiel reached out desperately for his Omega, but he backed away quickly. 

"Fucking don't touch me! Just tell me what have you done to her?!" Dean's voice began to crack and on the verge of tears.

"Dean, I don't remember much except that she had kissed me and then I ended up in my suite with John here helping me. Please, I beg you, believe me, my love," his words filled with emotions, rushed and panicked, that Dean's anger multiplied. The only thing that ran through his mind was that his Alpha had allowed the sexy Omega to seduce him. They had devoured each other, they had kissed each other. His rampant thoughts suggested that she's a hooker. His Alpha can't resist her that he had hired her. Maybe even fucked her when Dean was crying his eyes out at his aunt's place yearning for him!!!

"YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!!! YOU TALKED ABOUT HONESTY!! YOU QUESTIONED MY LOYALTY WHEN YOU MUST HAVE FUCKED THAT BITCH" so overwhelmed with emotions that Dean wasn't aware that he began to hyperventilate again like the time when the Alphas brawled. His heart thundered in his ears, his sobs threatened to choke him as he forced himself not to cry in front of his Alpha, refused to give in to his weakness. 

Castiel grabbed his body tight in his arms. "DEAN! I'M TAKING YOU UPSTAIRS NOW MY LOVE!!" 

John, the bartender, hurried from behind the counter and went straight towards them.  
"Let me help you, Alpha!" he offered readily, as he walked ahead of them to disperse the crowd that was forming around the bar.

Dean kicked and pushed his Alpha, but his fiance held on tighter, lifting him off the ground, carried him all the way to the elevator using all his Alpha's strength. Dean continued yelling at his face, "FUCKING HYPOCRITE!! FUCKING HATE YOU!! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" 

Castiel had never seen his Omega so consumed with anger that he felt the pain of his guilt stabbed so deep inside of him that he began to cry. He cursed himself for not remembering the incident, cursed himself for suggesting that they hang at the bar earlier, cursed his own weakness in letting the female Omega soothe his longing for Dean that night.

"Dean, please, my love, please calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself and our babies, Dean please..," implored the Alpha in tears, but Dean wouldn't listen. He bit Castiel's arm on his chest hard till it bled that the Alpha groaned in pain. 

Castiel had no choice but to use his Alpha's voice to subdue his hysterical and anguished Omega."CALM DOWN OMEGA!!!! I COMMAND YOU!!" Dean stiffened in his arms instantly, his face hardened, angry tears streamed down his face as he stared resentfully at his Alpha.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this fiction and also this series. Thank you for reading! Till next time...which is soon! :D

John helped to hold the private elevator to the penthouse, and they all went inside. He knew he should stay to help explained to the Omega the truth of what had happened that night later. 

The Alpha wasn't surprised by Dean's actions, any pregnant Omega, male or female will feel threatened and despondent when their Alphas took comfort in another Omega's arms. He watched as Castiel carried his Omega into his suite and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, you guys back so early?" Ellen called out happily, but her faced frowned instantly the moment she saw John stood in front of Castiel's closed door. 

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" she asked in fear and saw the private elevator door still opened wide. Ellen rushed to the elevator, but John stopped her by pulling her arm.

"I'm John Smith, the bartender. I came up with Castiel and his Omega. They're in there now. Something happened between them at the bar, and Dean's not feeling so well. You are?" he explained gently, for there's no sense in alarming the Beta. Obviously, she will be a crucial help to Dean's condition now.

"Ellen Harvelle, Dean's aunt." she murmured. "I'm going to see my nephew now."

"Wait," John stopped her again, and she shot him a glare.  
"Just don't ask them what happened yet. Calm the Omega because he was near hysterical enough." John said sadly, and Ellen softened her gaze and nodded.

John watched the Beta turned the knob, and the loud harrowing scream of the Omega escaped the room and then the sound disappeared when the door was closed.

The bartender shook his head in despair and walked to the sofa to wait out if they needed his help. He didn't care if he gets fired from his job. The couple's dire situation was far more important than his salary. 

Dean finally cried the second he saw his aunt walked into the room. Ellen saw Castiel kneeled on the ground facing his Omega in bed. Red blood smeared his arm, but he didn't seem to bring himself to care as tears streamed down his face, beseeching the Omega to forgive him. Dean has warned him to stay away and not touch him lest he screamed and bit him some more. His Omega has gone feral.

"Dean, baby," Ellen called out softly as she approached the large bed.  
The Omega can't stop crying, his head tucked between his knees with his arms circled his legs. 

Ellen saw his body shivered as he cried and when Castiel tried to move towards him, he lifted his head and growled fiercely at the Alpha. 

Ellen never saw anything like it, but she had learned only true mates could sense their partner's movements. So it means that Castiel is doomed.

Ellen braved herself to crawl on the mattress and held the distraught Omega. "Dean, love, it's your Aunt Ellen, sweetheart." she implored in tears, and Dean finally looked up, his eyes were bloodshot red, and his lips were bloody from being bitten by its owner. 

When Castiel had commanded him to stop, the anger inside him made him harmed himself. Castiel had let go, apologized, threatened to injure himself but Dean remained distanced. 

The anger he felt had turned to disappointment. His disappointment followed by sadness that ended in numbness. 

"Take me home, Aunt. I never want to be anywhere near him, again."

The despairing howls of his Alpha could easily tear anyone's heart to pieces.


End file.
